Remus' Faces
by LoquaciousGirl
Summary: Sometimes you don't really need words at all.


Sirius does not know why Remus does what he does. He sucks on his sugar quill and crosses his legs and gets this look on his face while he reads that says, '_Well, this is boring, but it's for a grade'_. Then he furrows his brow and bites his lip and gets this look on his face that says, '_I don't get this'. _And then he rereads and smiles and he gets this look on his face that says '_Oh, I get it now'._

Sirius has had enough with the looks.

He thinks they're adorable and funny and cute and it's all he can do from going over and kissing Remus all over, which, he is pretty sure Remus won't appreciate. Sirius thinks it's kind of unfair that Remus makes all these looks and Sirius can interpret what each one means, and there is something cute about each one, and it's unfair because, if he couldn't get what they all meant, he'd have a hard time thinking they were cute wouldn't he? And it's unfair that he just _has _to think they're cute (and he does have to, he really doesn't have a choice in the matter, it's not like he can go say 'hey, I've decided not to think that's cute', it either is or it's not, so it really is unfair) because if he didn't then he wouldn't have to refrain from going over and kissing Remus.

Remus is reading now (a book for entertainment purposes, he's not studying and Sirius thinks, thank Merlin for that, honestly that boy studies too much), and Sirius is fidgeting, Sirius wishes he had something to do because watching Remus make the face of _'I'm content' _is kind of killing him. Unfortunately James is in detention for trying to give Evans a love potion and Peter is sleeping because he was studying a little too hard the night before for their exam, after all, he needed a little extra help. So Peter is asleep and James is in detention and Sirius is sitting there in all his woe and misery watching Remus make the face _'That's funny'._

Sirius has the sudden urge to giggle, because he knows Remus just read something funny and wants to giggle, and thinking of Remus giggling makes him want to do so himself. He tries to stifle it hastily, because how would it seem if he just started giggling randomly in a room of sleeping Peter and reading Remus? Remus would surely think he was a madman and Sirius didn't want Remus to think anything bad of him, so he stifled the giggle, and ended making a noise like 'mm'.

Remus looks up a little, and he's making the face of '_What's up with you? ' _with his eyebrow raised and his lips quirked a bitand now Sirius wants to laugh because that is one of his favorite Remus looks. Instead he shakes his head a little and Remus turns back to his book making the face of _'Whatever'. _Sirius sighs, a 'oh, woe is me' sigh, and shuffles his feet a little, and sighs again, only this time it's bigger and Sirius might as well be yelling 'Remus notice me!'.

Remus stares intently at his book but his eyes aren't moving and Sirius sees the look on his face that says '_I'm ignoring you'. _Sirius groans softly and taps the dresser beside him and clucks his tongue and sighs again. He's tapping his foot now and shifting restlessly on his bed and when he's done with that he doesn't know what to do because Remus is still wearing the I'm Ignoring You look. So he deflates a little and stares at his knees and then he looks up after a minute and Remus is staring at him with a look that says, '_Okay, what's wrong?'_

Sirius shrug is almost not visible, but he knows Remus sees it and he can hear Remus crossing his legs and he looks up and Remus is reading again with a look that says '_Well, if you're not going to tell me...'_

Sirius rolls over and mashes his face into his pillow, because he does not want to see Remus make any more faces, and he doesn't want to know what they mean. Sirius knows that Remus can read all his looks too, and wonders if Remus thinks they're cute also, but then he thinks that Remus doesn't, because Remus is normal and wouldn't have perverted thoughts about his best friends.

But then Sirius thinks that Remus is not quite normal, because he does not know many teenage werewolves who are kind and gentle and love to read. Come to think of it, he doesn't know many teenage werewolves at all, he only knows Remus. He thinks that Remus is probably the nicest werewolf in the world, and he's raising his head and picking at the seams of his pillow, and he thinks maybe Remus' faces aren't too bad. After all, if he wants to be with Remus at all, even as a friend, he's going to have to deal with the faces he makes. And they _are _cute.

Sirius takes a peek to see what face Remus is making now and blushes as he sees it says '_Why are trying to look at me secretly?' _He flips over completely and smiles at Remus as if to say, how's it going? And Remus gives him that look that says, '_You are weird' _which, unsurprisingly, Sirius gets often.

Sirius glances at the door and wonders what Remus would say if he shot up and ran out at breakneck speed. Or better yet, what face he would make. He would probably make the _'What the hell was that?' _face, which is also one of Sirius' favorites. He looks up at Remus' actual face, which is back in his book, and saying, _'I am not really paying attention to this.'_

Sirius sighs almost inaudibly and coughs to get Remus to look at him again. He does, and gives Sirius a look that says '_Are you going to tell me now?' _Sirius thinks, he will tell him, but he doesn't have to speak - after all, they can have a whole conversation with their expressions. And he nods his head a little and Remus puts his book in his lap and his face says '_I'm listening.'_

Sirius sighs and fidgets a bit and then looks up at Remus and runs his hand through his hair. And Remus is smiling and giving him a look that says _'I know.' _And Sirius is a little shocked and his eyebrows raise and Remus nods and gives him a look that says '_But...I want you to say it.'_

Sirius crosses his legs rather like Remus and looks straight into the other boys eyes and continues their long conversation with his first words of the whole night,

"I love you."

And Remus' eyes brighten and he's giggling like a schoolgirl and soon Sirius is giggling too and Remus' look says _'I love you.'_

And they're giggling a little bit still and leaning over and lips touching and _I love you I love you I love you _but no one is speaking because sometimes you don't really need words at all.


End file.
